Worlds Turned Upside Down
by Absolutely Cullen
Summary: Christmas was quickly turning out to be my most dreaded time of year. For the past three years Christmas had meant one tragedy or turmoil in my life after another. So why would this year be any different?
1. Worlds Turned Upside Down

Christmas was quickly turning out to be my most dreaded time of year. For the past three years Christmas had meant one tragedy or turmoil in my life after another. So why would this year be any different?

**Worlds Turned Upside Down**

It was late night December 21st and I sat up in bed listening to the house around me. Edward was on his side next to me. The sounds of his even breathing filling the room. We never slept, we never needed it. But to present a routine, a sense of normalcy on Masen's part we always stayed in our room at night while he slept. The thought of my baby's small body sleeping peacefully in the next room filled me with the happiest feelings, I could feel it from the very roots of my hair to the tips of my toes. This Christmas HAD to be better than the last four. It made me sigh a sad sigh as I remembered them. The first Christmas, my first Christmas here in Forks with my dad and Edward, I spent most of it in a cast of some sort, from one accident after another. The attack that year from James left a lot of lasting effects that my frail human body had to endure. I sat rubbing my leg, almost feeling the phantom pains from where he had snapped my leg only to make me scream louder for Edward to see on the video. I shuddered to think of what would have been the outcome of that night if my beautiful husband had not of made it on time to save me.

Trying with some effort to push that thought from my mind I thought about the second Christmas in Forks. Ok so that one wasn't much better either. That was the year that I had to spend most of it without Edward. He thought with some misplaced sense of nobility that I would have been better off, safer, without him in my life. I doubt to this day he realizes how he really is the very next breath I take. Without him curling up into a ball and dying sounded really good. Which that was basically exactly what I did. But I tried hard not to think about that year, I spent most of it with Jacob Black. He had been my friend for so many years, the memories of him now would have brought tears to my eyes if I could have shed them. Jacob was distant now, never quiet sure what to say whenever we were around one another. He REALLY didn't like Edward and thought I had ruined my life by choosing him over staying human and later I would realize not having chosen him. I shook my head trying to clear my memories of that Christmas.

The third Christmas really should have been my best Christmas. But unfortunately most of it was just as dim and dreary with memories. Last Christmas I was VERY pregnant and VERY it was looking as though I was going to be VERY past my due date too. I was supposed to have my baby Christmas eve night. But Masen Edward Anthony Cullen had different plans in mind. He came a week later on December 31st at exactly 11:55PM, 7 lbs 9 ounces 22 inches long. A light dusting of soft brown hair with just a hint of bronze like his fathers graced his tiny head. He looked so much like the pictures Esme had shown me of Edward as a child. I looked down to realize that I was turning around and around the small cuff bracelet that Esme had given to me on my wedding day. It was a lot like the one that I had worn when I originally came to Forks from Phoenix, small silver band but the dark blue circular stone it held carried the crest of the Cullen family. Everyone of our family had one. It was sort of an official "Welcome to the Family" gift she made sure we all had. I had loved it because not only was it my something blue but my something new too. I cherished it like my wedding band that now sparkled on my left hand, it rarely ever left my wrist. Tonight for some reason it seemed almost heavy on me. I couldn't quite place the feeling I was having, I felt…off somehow.

I ran my hand through my long brown hair and gently laid back down in bed next to my husband. I looked into his eyes, knowing he wouldn't be feigning sleep but instead saw hurt and sadness there. It caught me off guard and my hand quickly flashed up to his cheek, gently caressing it. I pressed myself against him hoping somehow that I could physically erase this look on his perfectly chiseled face. Edward was always so warm to me now since I had changed. He was no were near as cold as before, we were so much alike now it always felt wonderful to be close to him. His brow was furrowed and he looked down hiding his eyes from me. As I lightly placed small kisses on his face, cheeks, chin leading me to his perfectly smooth lips I let out a small gasp as I kissed him. Realizing my mistake I closed my eyes in disgust at myself, and opened my mouth to apologize. Before I could Edwards smooth gentle fingers were at my lips shushing me before I could unleash a tirade of exactly how sorry that I was to him. "My love, those Christmas' are all past this year we will start new traditions, ones that will bring a smile to your face." He kissed me deeply then trying to erase the despair I now held in my eyes at having hurt my one and only true love.

Since my change my abilities had grown by leaps and bounds. I had since learned to open my mind up to Edward to allow him to see into my thoughts. I had control over it most of the time though so that I could have my moments of privacy whenever I wanted it. But sometimes when I got lost in the memories my mind just fell open to him like a very vivid recording of everything I was feeling and thinking. I had been so lost in my memories of my past Christmas' I didn't realize that it allowed Edward privy to those same feelings. I would have guarded them from him. I never wanted Edward to feel bad at my expense because of our past.

I kissed Edward back fully, pulling him too me deepening the kiss. Being still such a new vampire I relished the fact that I was so strong now. I rolled him over onto his back swiftly pinning his hands above his head before he could say anything. My hair cascaded down one shoulder the tips lightly feathering against Edward's bare chest. Sitting like this on Edwards lap gave me all the advantages and I was determined to take away those frown lines that appeared on Edwards face because of my memories. I leaned down tenderly kissing him, opening my mind to him so he could feel all of the love and desire I had for him. I sat back now having released his hands and bringing my hands to rest lovingly on his angelic face. "I love you more than the very next breath I take Edward never forget that". His hand lightly caressed my cheek and neck and he tried to tuck my hair back over my shoulder. It was so unusual for Edward to be so quiet. "I wouldn't change one thing that has happened so far in my life, I could never come to regret those decisions…they led me to you, to right now." I could feel Edward sigh beneath me, "I know you love me and I love you too, more than I think an eternity will ever allow me time to show you. How do you properly show someone that they literally saved their soul from being lost in the deepest darkest place that ever existed?" "You gave me everything Bella, everything I have ever wanted. I have a completely gorgeous wife", he said has his hand traveled up and down my arms, before continuing "a son that I swear becomes more and more like his strong-willed mother every day, and finally the opportunity to hear your thoughts. You truly don't know how maddening it was those first years not to be able to hear you. Now even though you do edit them a bit from time to time I feel connected to you a bit more, if that is possible."

Edward pulled me down against him so that I was resting easily on his chest, his breath gently blowing my hair. This moment should have put me at ease, resting my mind but I still couldn't shake that feeling that something, somewhere was very wrong, very off. It was like having something you needed to remember but your mind just couldn't recall it. Edwards arms tightened around me, in a flash though I finally knew exactly what it was that shook me down to the core.

Edward and I both dashed for the door too terrified to imagine what we already knew we'd find. I raced slightly ahead of him to the little bedroom just next door. Masen's room. As I raced in side there was pounding at the door, Edward nearly ripped the door off of it's hinges opening it growling in a low stance ready for whatever was there. But it was my family, my brothers and sisters, mother and father. All had raced to our aid even when we didn't realize we needed it. Edward eased his stance as Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie and Esme flooded his mind with questions, concerns, about what had happened? It was only Alice that brought them all back to reality as she let out a small squeak of a moan as though she would burst into tears right that moment. She was standing just outside of Masen's door. Edward crossed the small distance in a flash our family close behind him. That is where they all found me. I had sunk to the floor, rocking back and forth clutching a pale blue blanket with silk edges. The same one Esme had so carefully constructed earlier that year when she found out she was to be a grandmother. I looked up then realizing my family was watching, in what would have been uncontrollable sobs I barely could speak, "he's gone, someone too him, Edward our baby is gone".

Edward and Esme were both at my side clutching me afraid I would shatter into a million pieces if they didn't hold me together. Emmett and Jasper flew to the still open window. Masen being a human baby we never left the window open always afraid he would get sick. So to see this it was immediately known by my family that it was out of place. They both took a deep breath checking for the scent of who could do this, Emmett almost spat the words out in disgust "Volturi". It was then that I did the most humanly thing I didn't think was even possible anymore for me to do…..I fainted.


	2. A Human Moment

**A Human Moment**

I woke what seemed like an eternity later, feeling Edwards warm hands on my face. "She hasn't fainted since she was changed Carlisle are you sure she's alright?", Edward pleaded softly. "Yes son I swear it. Her mind, no matter how strong, it is just couldn't take this, it had to rest a moment to be able to handle it." Carlisle always did try to be the wisdom of our family and almost every time he was, calm, strong, always able to come up with a clear solution to any problem. I clung to that thought as I began to pull myself out of the darkness. I opened my eyes slowly, realizing I was still on the floor I began to sit up, a little to fast I guess because the room started to spin a little again. Two sets of hands were there to steady me as I was pulled upright. Edward eased me over to the rocking chair as I sat still clutching Masen's blanket. I could smell him so strongly, the warmth from his body seemed to be fading from it. I wanted to wrap my arms around it and absorb it, holding on to it like a lifeline.

It was then that I paid attention to what was going on around me. Emmett and Jasper were still pacing at the opened window. Checking the latch, looking at the ground below, seeing what I was sure most have been the lightest foot prints ever created. Esme and Rosalie were over in the corner comforting a whimpering Alice, "I don't know why I didn't see it" she kept repeating, "I should have been able to see it, why, why it's all my fault." It was then that I realized Edwards hands were lovingly caressing my skin, my hair my arms, trying to decide if I really was ok or if I was going to fall apart again. I somehow found the strength to speak, startling everyone in the room it seemed. "Alice it wasn't your fault at all". This seemed to make Alice feel worse as she buried her face in her hands and snuggled into Esme's embrace. I looked around at everyone's anxiously and overly sad eyes, "it's not, really." "I knew something was out of place, I could feel it in my gut, but couldn't figure it out till it was to late. This is my fault no one is to blame here but me." My bottom lip began to tremble uncontrollably ready for what I'm sure would be another full blown explosion of dry sobs. I could feel Jaspers eyes on me then, he was feeding me as much positive energy as I think I could have taken in. I look up into his gentle face knowing what he was doing, silently thanking him for the strength that I knew I currently was very much lacking. It was then that I turned to Edward speaking as clearly and with as much confidence as I could muster, "I'm going after my baby and I'm going to bring him back and so help me God anyone who stands in my way". Everyone's mood seemed to lighten, the confidence that the room was swelling over with was intoxicating. In true Emmett form he burst out with a "hell yeah we'll get him back" his teeth showing behind his wide grin. He reached out for the fist bump he knew was coming from Jasper who was already eagerly shaking his head in agreement. "Let them stand up against the Cullen's we'll knock them down like bowling pins." Jasper added. I jumped to my feet with a serious look on my face, pulling as much remaining strength as I had left "I can't ask you to do that, Masen is my responsibility and I won't put you all in danger with people like the Volturi".


	3. A Families Plane Ride

**A Families Plane Ride**

_Everyone's mood seemed to lighten, the confidence that the room was swelling over with was intoxicating. In true Emmett form he burst out with a "hell yeah we'll get him back" his teeth showing behind his wide grin. He reached out for the fist bump he knew was coming from Jasper who was already eagerly shaking his head in agreement. "Let them stand up against the Cullen's we'll knock them down like bowling pins." Jasper added. I jumped to my feet with a serious look on my face, pulling as much remaining strength as I had left "I can't ask you to do that, Masen is my responsibility and I won't put you all in danger with people like the Volturi". _

_The room was filled with silence for a split second before every member of my wonderful family began jumping down my throat in protest. "How could you ever think you'd get away with something so stupid as that" Emmett roared. "My dear sweet Bella you are a brave young woman but you couldn't stop us from coming along if you tried", Esme's loving arms were holding me close. Rosalie was still comforting Alice who now looked two shades paler (if that was even possible) having completely blanched at the thought of me facing down the most dangerous clan of vampires currently on the planet. Edwards loving hands were holding my face gently as he remind me…"looks like you aren't getting away with that one any time soon"._

The plane was roaring to life as I slowly looked around at the beautifully chiseled faces of my family around me. What ever made me think that I would have been able to take off after Masen without them?

Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were all seated in aisle seats their heads close as possible together, more than likely formulating plans for what to do next. Rosalie, Esme, and Alice all sat together, softly whispering to each other as not to clue in the surrounding passengers on exactly what we were going to be facing or our plans for exactly how to handle it all.

Edward was seated beside me. His eyes dark with what seemed to be a mixture of both fear and anger. His jaw line was locked into place as he gritted his teeth. Very deep in thought, his fingers reflexively gripped mine, he turned to me to cast a loving and tender smile my way before pulling my head down to his shoulder. This had to turn out alright. I had just gotten everything in the world that I never knew I always wanted.

I let out a slight sniffle, as Edwards lips pressed against my forehead he said for my ears only. "Please don't be worried my love. Masen will be back in our arms safe and sound in no time."

I raised up looking into those wonderfully loving eyes that I had been captured with that first day in biology. "It's not that," I said. "It's just another first that I'm missing is all. Do you realize he's had his first plane ride without either of us?". As silly as this may sound to someone else the thought of yet another thing I had to miss with my beautiful son broke my heart. Edward kissed me again, trying to pass along his courage and support to me through his soft and giving lips.

As I sat there I bowed my head and silently prayed. I believe in God. I believe He is just and good, and has a purpose for everything under the sun. But I just couldn't believe there would be a good and just purpose for me loosing my precious little Masen. He was wasn't even a year old yet. He was learning to pull up on things and had developed such a personality these past few months. Giggling when ever his Aunts or Uncles played with him. Snuggling into mine or Edwards arms at night when we went through the routine of putting him to bed. Somehow this all had to turn out alright, I couldn't loose my little miracle…I just wouldn't be able to bare that loss.

I so badly wanted to have a few hours to justifiably fall apart but now was not the time. It was only an hour now before we landed. We all knew what the game plan would be. Emmett and Alice had the job of "finding" adequate transportation for the journey that lay ahead of us still. The two hour normal journey to Volterra, with the Cullen's driving, would quickly turn into about an hour…and that hour would pass by quick enough.

Standing just outside of the terminal we gathered our small bags, none of us really packing anything significant other than one change of clothes. We weren't planning on staying very long. We had a good plan, it was very important to believe that we could do this, be in and out with our youngest family member quickly.

This had to work.


	4. The Showdown

**The Showdown**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Stephenie Meyer or the Twilight series. I own no rights to this story or any of it's characters. This stories is written with no intentions for profit or glory, merely a deep and ever growing love for the characters and the wonderful world of Edward and Bella that Stephenie created. Thank you Stephenie for all that you have contributed to us your fan base!!! ********

It was decided. Emmett and Jasper were going to take the lead. Both were extremely strong and agile. They would make easy work of any of the Volturi guard that tried to slow us down. Plus they would REALLY enjoy it too. It wasn't often an immortal of any clan took on the Volturi and existed afterwards to tell about it. We all knew the importance and the consequences of what we were about to do.

Alice and Rosalie were going to flank us on both sides. They were both deadly and quick. Alice's normal walk was that of a floating ballerina but this also made her quite deadly as you never saw or heard her coming. She could be ready to snap your neck before your next breath escaped your lips. Rosalie's beauty was a surprisingly strong and useful tool for her. She seemed to always be able to dazzle her opponents. Before they could act she would have done so much damage to you there was no way you would last much longer.

Carlisle and Esme would be at the back. Just two steps behind us at all times. Always scanning the room and the corridor behind us. If we got cut off they would be our first line of defense until we could adjust our stance. This of course wouldn't take long to do, but in this instance a moment could really be far to long and far to costly. I always knew that Esme and Carlisle were fiercely protective of their children. But somehow the thought of loosing their only grandchild fueled them on ready to fight harder with more ferocity than I had ever seen. Especially Carlisle who normally was a very peaceable person. He did not like unnecessary killing of any creature. But in this instance he was ready to make the exception.

Edward and I were to be in the middle. He was baring his perfectly, white teeth now, his lips pulled tightly back. A deep growl was escaping from his lips. You could feel it in the air, as though everyone was psyching themselves up for a big game. They were ready and as I thought about my wonderfully protective family, I began to silently beg for their safety. If anything were to happen to them I'd never forgive myself. Instinctively I reached for Edwards hand. His eyes flashed to me, reigning in his emotions long enough to quickly reach up cupping my head with his hand before pulling me to him for a impassioned even if quick kiss. I could hear the growl appear again as he promised me "this will work."

Since I changed, my abilities were developing sometimes more quickly than I could sometimes keep up with. Not long after I awoke, I realized the meaning behind why Edward could never hear my thoughts as a human. Apparently I had a gift that most called a shield. It meant that my mind was protected from outside attacks, unless I allowed you in. This latter talent I was still developing, Edward was my guinea pig, willingly accepting any time I would let him wander through my thoughts and feelings. It was these training techniques that I was counting on.

I had also developed the ability to cast my shield around those around me, like a warm blanket keeping out the cold. When I concentrated I could protect anyone within a 50 foot radius. My family knew this and devised our attack around it. I had to be able to be the strong one, mentally able to take on anything Jane would throw at us.

Jane used her ability to inflict pain on others. She knew how to never lay a finger on you but inflict the worst most cruel punishment you could ever imagine.

Jane knew how to manipulate your mind in order to then mangle your body by your own doing. She was vicious, and sadistic and she was the one holding my baby.

The matching SUV's screeched to a quick halt outside of the tower. It stood quiet menacingly in front of us. But we had to push that to the side for now. The Cullen's were a threatening thing to see when all together. We stalked through the building towards the entrances to the tunnels both Edward and I knew so well from last year.

As we traveled lower and lower under the city Masen's wonderful scent became stronger and stronger. Four guards came rushing down the hallway towards us, moving with stealth speed Emmett and Jasper jumped the first too their fists firing brutal blows to both men. A hit like that would have snapped a normal man almost in half. The remaining two rushed Emmett and Jasper thinking that they would have an advantage. Emmett launched himself at his attacker with a massive growl, slamming the young vampires body into the ground. Jasper moved so quickly snapping the neck of the last attacker. Before regaining their composure stepping quickly back into place at the head of the pack.

Masen's scent was driving me mad now. I could feel myself beginning to rush forward. I knew as soon as I turned the next corner he had to be there. I wasn't disappointed. As we entered the cold office all of us stepping just inside the doorway we saw Jane, her back to us. She slowly turned around, as she did I saw Masen laying helpless in her arms.

I knew he could smell me, knew I was present, because at that moment he began to cry loudly, flailing his arms and fists. Kicking and crying that much harder. My resolve trembled at this sound. I wanted so badly to comfort my child, to make sure he knew he was alright. To myself I quietly whispered, "Mommy's coming for you baby just hold on". Edwards hand brushed mine, to acknowledge he had heard and that I needed to be careful at how to proceed.

Jane looked directly at me as though forgetting there were now eight very dangerous vampires staring right back at her. "Beautiful child you have," she hissed. "I'm sure he won't always be this small and fragile". The mother in me jumped ready to defend any weakness someone thought to find. Ready and able to come to my child's defense. The strong willed vampire in me won out though, staying ready for the attack.

Edward tensed I knew this was my sign to concentrate on my shield. Aro and Demitri had entered the room in a hurry and Edward knew it wouldn't be long before the mental attacks would start.

I concentrated hard dropping my shield around us all. It felt wonderfully warm inside and safe. Aro grinned pleased that my time as a newborn vampire had not been wasted and that I could control my abilities so easily. His thoughts were bouncing off of us with no significance at all. It was then that Jane's grin got wider if that were possible. She pressed one fingernail against the right temple of Masen. As she pressed down a small drop of blood appeared, she was cutting my son.

It was then I lost it. I could not wait around one more moment for this monster of a woman to keep torturing my baby. I could feel Jane's attempt to find a weakness to my shield to reach Edward which she knew would hurt me as much as what she was doing to Masen.

It was then that picked up on something new. I didn't have time to sort it out so I just grabbed it and ran with it. I could sense Jane's mind, and right now she was seething with rage.

*****Please feel free to review any of my story. I'm open to any form of critique you can give me. Even if you just want to tell me you enjoy or hate my story I'd appreciate any comments (granted constructive would be nice though).*****

**Thank you for reading,**

**Abbie**


	5. My Turn

**My Turn**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Stephenie Meyer or the Twilight series. I own no rights to this story or any of it's characters. This stories is written with no intentions for profit or glory, merely a deep and ever growing love for the characters and the wonderful world of Edward and Bella that Stephenie created. Thank you Stephenie for all that you have contributed to us your fan base!!! ********

_It was then that picked up on something new. I didn't have time to sort it out so I just grabbed it and ran with it. I could sense Jane's mind, and right now she was seething with rage. _

I picked at this…I could feel her emotions and somehow I was able, slowly at first, to turn them around, back inward on her. 

Her gaze snatched back to me intently holding my view. It was then I did something I had never done before. I snapped. My eyes I could feel were glazing over blood red, my teeth were baring down, and I sank down into a low stance. A deep growl escaped my lips making everyone around me look my way suddenly. I didn't care I had found Jane's weakness and I was about to capitalize on it. It began like a mosquito bite, just a small nip, more an annoyance really. But as I became more certain, more aware of how to control it, I began to understand how to come at her harder. 

My family was holding their stance, not sure what to do next other than to just this all play out as it may. 

Jane was beginning to struggle with the weight my mind was putting onto her. Her face started to crumple in pain. She reacted as though I were twisting a knife slowly into her ribcage. Pain and, yes there it was finally, fear, was etched on her face. I eased up slightly allowing her to take a much needed gasp of air. I had begun to hiss my words like a serpent ready to attack, "I suggest you carefully hand over my child to his father." Edward moved forward slightly as Jane carefully handed Masen over. Edward tucked Masen against his chest before moving back to his position next to me. 

Jane looked over to me expecting I'm sure to see a smile of approval at how well she had obeyed my request. I just hardened my glare at her again. Slowly as I compounded the agony on her mind she slid to the floor. I knew there was one thing I wanted to hear, not an apology, not weak, worthless promises…...I wanted to hear her scream. 

I could remember that night Edward and I had spent here not so very long ago. Jane had wanted so badly to attack me much in the same way I had now crippled her. But Edward had stepped in front of me accepting the full blow of her assault. I could still see him writhing in pain on the floor before me. I had begged Jane to stop hurting him. The image of this was only adding fuel to the fire and I pressed down harder on Jane's crumbling mind. Jane was now the one writing on the ground in horrid pain, screaming for me to stop, screaming for help. 

I hadn't realized it but I had begun to smile at this. There was this feeling inside me, warming me, almost like a giggle floating to the top ready to burst out. This thought scared me and thrilled me at the same time. Suddenly Carlisle's hand was on my arm. Edward had gripped my hand his chest pressed against my shoulder. I could feel his cool breath on my skin whispering, "Bella you have to stop, please." Carlisle's voice came out more stern, more like a command, his grip tightening on my arm. I snapped my head in his direction not really seeing him, my rage was boiling over. "You must stop this now! Bella, remember who you are!" 

I don't know how I did it. I'm sure couldn't imagine anything being more painful than the sudden withdrawal of my rage. It was like caging a wild animal and still being able to feel it's claws digging into you, ripping your layers to shreds almost breaking through each time. Maybe it was Carlisle's words, or maybe it was the memories that Edward was feeding me that helped to reign me in. I saw it all so clearly as though I had somehow stepped back in time, the first time I held Masen, the day Edward and I married, our prom, that first official day together in biology, standing in the treetops with the wind whipping against our bodies, the first time he kissed me, the way he would sleep with his head on my stomach singing softly to Masen at night before he was born. 

I took an unsteady step back. With as much of a loving gaze as I could formulate at that moment I cast it Edwards way silently thanking him for always finding a way to be my anchor in this new world I was living. It was then I turned to Carlisle, ready to answer his question. "I'm a Cullen," I said taking a deep breath, "and we don't kill needlessly." Carlisle's fatherly smile returned. Knowing I had disappointed him even for a moment with my actions would be remorse I would have to save for a latter time. 

Stepping away from Edward and Carlisle I slipped down to crouch low before a still trembling Jane who had now curled up into a ball on the floor. I snapped my fingers at her, gaining her attention. "Consider this your only warning Jane. Come after me or any member of my family ever again and it won't just be your mind that I tear apart. Next time I'll start with your arms and work my way down," ending my promise with a growl and a snapping of my teeth at her a final time. 

I snapped upright back into position with Edward. My family circled around me. I spoke only louder than a whisper, knowing the ears that needed to hear it would "the warning goes for all of you, it's best if you heed it." 

"I think we can go home now", with that said the Cullen clan turned and left the way they came, one family member added never to be lost again.

*****Please feel free to review any of my story. I'm open to any form of critique you can give me. Even if you just want to tell me you enjoy or hate my story I'd appreciate any comments (granted constructive would be nice though).*****

**Thank you for reading,**

**Abbie**


	6. Struggling

**Struggling **

*****Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Stephenie Meyer or the Twilight series. I own no rights to this story or any of it's characters. This stories is written with no intentions for profit or glory, merely a deep and ever growing love for the characters and the wonderful world of Edward and Bella that Stephenie created. Thank you Stephenie for all that you have contributed to us your fan base!!! ********

_I snapped upright back into position with Edward. My family circled around me. I spoke only louder than a whisper, knowing the ears that needed to hear it would "the warning goes for all of you, it's best if you heed it." _

"_I think we can go home now", with that said the Cullen clan turned and left the way they came, one family member added never to be lost again._

We were headed back down the same corridor we had entered in. I could still hear the soft moaning and whimpering behind me. I had left Jane alive. It was by no easy means either. I wanted her dead, I had never wanted anyone dead before and that bothered me more than I could have imagined.

We all walked silently. My fists were clenching and unclenching, I was still fighting with my raw emotions trying to control them. Everyone had told me all along how amazing I was at my sense of control. Newborn vampires were supposed to be like raving lunatics their first few months to a year. I had no problems with my change. But this, this new ability, it was like trying to rope a bucking bull with dental floss, needless to say I wasn't doing to well.

Before we exited the building, Alice had shifted places with Jasper. Jasper was at my side now, deep lines of concern on his face. I could feel the emotions of support, confidence, love, concern all of it rolling over me like waves on the sand. It was starting to help.

Once outside and back at our cars, oddly it seemed that they were still parked right where we had left them, I slid into the back seat. Edward was beside me in a flash, ready to pass Masen to me. I cringed, shrinking away from him. "No please, he can't see me this way," I knew if nothing else my eyes would have frightened Masen, they were still slowly turning back to their normal butterscotch color, but they weren't there quite yet.

Edward hugged Masen close, cooing softly to him, telling him everything was alright that mommy was just a little tired and needed a minute.

I could only pray he was right. Jasper was seated in front of me, his hands on mine holding them to keep them from trembling. "Breath Bella, just take one deep breath at a time. You are doing amazingly well, you've dropped your emotions down from a raging volcano to a mild tropical storm in a matter of minutes," he grinned. I always did love his analogies. I gave a small smile to him thanking him for the kindness and support he was showing me.

I wasn't ready for the look that I saw on Edwards face once I turned to him. It was one of hurt it seemed. I released one hand from Jaspers and reached over to Edward, taking his and placing it against my cheek.

I opened my mind to him, knowing that it must be because my thoughts were closed off and silent to him right then that he looked so dejected. "_I didn't want to scare you at what I was thinking my love, I would never willingly shut you out if I didn't think it would save you from some pain. You are my heart and my soul, you and Masen are my world and I will always do whatever it takes to keep you safe and protected." _The worried frown fell from his beautiful face as he seemed to understand. "You have always had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, do you know that?" he whispered. My fingertips touched the edges of my eyes realizing he was explaining that I now looked normal to him.

I took one final cleansing deep breath and said what I had been waiting for almost two days now to say…. "Edward I love you more than this very life itself but please hand me my baby."

*****Please feel free to review any of my story. I'm open to any form of critique you can give me. Even if you just want to tell me you enjoy or hate my story I'd appreciate any comments (granted constructive would be nice though).*****

**Thank you for reading,**

**Abbie**


	7. Safe and Sound

_**Safe and Sound**_

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Stephenie Meyer or the Twilight series. I own no rights to this story or any of it's characters. This stories is written with no intentions for profit or glory, merely a deep and ever growing love for the characters and the wonderful world of Edward and Bella that Stephenie created. Thank you Stephenie for all that you have contributed to us your fan base!!! ********_

_I opened my mind to him, knowing that it must be because my thoughts were closed off and silent to him right then that he looked so dejected. "__**I didn't want to scare you at what I was thinking my love, I would never willingly shut you out if I didn't think it would save you from some pain. You are my heart and my soul, you and Masen are my world and I will always do whatever it takes to keep you safe and protected." **__The worried frown fell from his beautiful face as he seemed to understand. "You have always had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, do you know that?" he whispered. My fingertips touched the edges of my eyes realizing he was explaining that I now looked normal to him. _

_I took one final cleansing deep breath and said what I had been waiting for almost two days now to say…. "Edward I love you more than this very life itself but please hand me my baby." _

"He doesn't smell right", I cringed as I held him close. The dark black clothes they had put on him made him feel and smell so foreign to me. And he carried Jane's strong smell making my nose crinkle in disgust. "Well he is a human baby after all" Emmett smirked, "something's bound to smell on him eventually right?" Emmett's ability to laugh, in what was only moments ago such a tense situation, never ceased to surprise me. He always did said exactly what he was thinking sometimes switching emotions so quickly I swear you'd get whip lash trying to keep up. I franticly reached for his baby bag tearing things out, finally finding his wipes. I was determined I would somehow get that smell off him, to make him smell like my baby again. My hands were flying over Masen gently brushing his forehead, arms, fingers, toes, legs, chest, back, cheeks. I felt pretty certain I had covered him completely but the feeling of panic was still so overwhelming.

Somewhere in the car I heard Edward's low voice tell Emmett to pull over now that I needed a moment. If I could have broken down into tears I would have been sobbing by now. It felt as though it all hit me at once. He had only been gone for two days but it felt like an eternity since I held him last. As gently as I could I brought his small body to my lips, kissing him everywhere my fingers had been previously, replacing that awful woman's scent with my own.

Masen always smelled so good, the perfect mixture of Edwards sweet essence and mine. He had become my anchor to my human side that I was afraid was so long ago past. Masen seemed to always smell of baby powder and strawberries. I was rocking him back and forth now not really paying attention to the stares around me. I opened my sweater thankful that I had remembered to grab a t-shirt this morning before racing to the plane. Masen was laying in my arms now just down to his diaper wiggling in my arms I brought him to my chest wrapping him up in my sweater and arms. I nuzzled his cheek, neck and shoulder gently caressing the soft brown wisps of curl on his soft head.

It was then I realized I wasn't alone in the car, as I looked up to see a very concerned Emmett and Alice looking back at me. "Bella, he'll get cold that way" Edward said as he laid his hand gently on my arm. "No" I said, "I may not physically be able to warm him but somehow I'll keep him safe, I won't fail at this again."

I knew the look on Alice's face meant that she was heart broken at that moment. Emmett who was never much on mushy stuff even turned around not able to look at me afraid he would say something to remind me of how stupid I was acting. Only Edward's loving words filled my mind then, his face buried in my hair, his arms wrapped protectively around both his child and I. At that moment I couldn't have felt more like a failure as a mother then right now.

"My love you did nothing wrong, you could have never controlled this no matter how powerful your abilities have become". Edward pulled my body against his to lean into him.

It was then that I heard the sniffles, surprisingly it wasn't just Alice, but Emmett too. I half expected him to turn around with a big grin as though he were putting me on with the uncharacteristic emotions. Alice's hand went to Emmett's arm then, "tell her she needs to understand". The pain I saw in Emmett's eyes when he finally turned around was like being smacked in the chest with a sledge hammer. I had never seen that from him before and I couldn't completely take it all in until he finally started to speak.

"You have no idea, you will never see yourself as clearly as those around you do." Edward was looking at Emmett fixed on his expression. I could hear Edwards breathing in my ears and I knew he was upset by what he was seeing in Emmett's mind. "Bella you were willing to walk single-handedly into a building full of deadly vicious vampires to save the only child you may ever have. You were willing to easily give up the eternity you fought so long and hard for with Edward for Masen. You have the luckiest child in the world, trust me when I say there are a lot of children out there who wish they could have 1/10th of the love that you give Masen everyday." With a small growl, Emmett's brow furrowed, he finished by saying, "So don't you ever let me hear you say that you are a failure at being his mother, ever!"

He turned back around in his seat to stare out the window. I didn't know where this sudden impassioned confession had come from but somehow it reached right through to my soul. I had a hard time remember to breathe after that, it was only when I realized my t-shirt was getting wet with the small bubbles that Masen was making that I turned to Edward.

My fingers lazily traced the contours of his face, down his cheek bone, jaw line, his marble smooth lips, touching the darkening circles under his eyes. If it were possible for a vampire to appear tired Edward looked like he could sleep for a month. I leaned in an kissed him with as much passion as I could remember not to crush the small bundle between us. I gently passed Masen to Edward.

Scooting forward from the back seat, I was now looking over Emmett's shoulder into the rearview mirror. I wrapped my arms around his neck pressing my face into his shoulder. I couldn't stand that I had hurt him, "you'll never know exactly what you mean to me big brother, I'm glad you are always going to be around to keep me in line". With that I could feel the tension leave him as he let out a small chuckle before he mused my hair, "with you Bella I have a feeling I'll be spending an eternity correcting you on things so I guess I'd better get used to it." After I released him and eased back against Edward, Emmett turned the car back onto the highway heading at lightening speed towards the airport.

Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie would be waiting impatiently wondering if something had happened, speak of the devil, I thought as Alice's cell phone began to ring playing that same tune of a baby giggling like it was being tickled to death. "Esme," she answered, "It's alright we will be there in exactly 5 minutes 23 seconds no 21 no oh you get the idea. We had to take a small pit stop, I'll explain once we are there".

In the time it took us to reach the air ports front gates I had already redressed Masen in his pinstriped baseball outfit. Emmett had picked that out especially and went the extra step to even have "Cullen" printed with a small 09 on the back. I remember having asked what the 09 was for and Emmett just roared with laughter as though it should be quite obvious…he was our ninth player and family member of course. With a smirk he wrapped his hand gently around my neck and gave me a gentle nudge.. "now can you guess what number that makes you?"

As I climbed out of the car my small precious cargo wrapped safely in his baby sling, pressed against my chest I greeted Esme coming quickly into her arms. Esme seemed so much more like a mother to me now than ever before. She gently cradled my face in her hands, looking into my eyes before looking down at her grandchild. "He's always so peaceful with you, rarely ever cries around you, I guess that just means you are a really great mom then", she said as she beamed her usual comforting smile like she always knew more than she let on.

Edward was quickly at my side with our small bags. "We better hurry, sixteen purchased tickets or not the airplane won't wait for just anyone" he said as he gave me that wonderfully crooked grin he always flashed when he wanted to dazzle me.

As we all filed into the airplane finding our section of seats, trying not to notice all of the glares and stares we received, Edward started to chuckle. He leaned over to me in a soft whisper which he knew all of his family would only be able to hear and said "no one on this plane can figure out who we are, why we are so special the plane actually did wait an additional 10 minutes before taking off, and exactly how we can afford 8 extra seats for a trip of this size."

Jasper and Alice, sitting beside one another empty seats on each side, started to giggle having heard the joke. Carlisle and Esme were buckling in both looking very elegant seated almost like diplomats would have looked, giving off almost an air of importance or royalty.

Emmett was already feigning sleep beginning to snore lightly, Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs before he let out a laugh "babe, I was trying to sleep you know how I hate to fly". Rosalie just rolled her eyes, but you could never miss the small smirk she always gave Emmett reminding him she could never be mad at him for long no matter what his antics.

I rummaged in Masen's bag, I knew I brought one but where had I put it? Oh no did I leave it in the car? Before I could worry further a small blue pacifier appeared before my eyes in the gentle hands of my beloved. "I know you weren't worried about something like this were you?" I grinned back, the butterflies in my stomach always appeared whenever Edward looked at me like that. "You'll never need it" he said. "Masen never cries when he's with you, it's like he's surrounded in this peaceful shell when you hold him. Nothing gets in to disturb him to make him upset or unhappy. I like hearing his thoughts when he's with you" he said as he began to nuzzle my neck wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What does he think about" I asked with great curiosity. A puzzled look appeared on Edwards face like he wasn't sure what words to use. "It's really hard to describe it's not like regular more boring thoughts that adults have. He tends to have very 3-D thoughts.

When he thinks about you, he remembers how your hair smells of strawberries all the time and it's so such a wonderfully, strong smell you swear you've got them right below your nose. And when he sees your face in his mind at night it's of you rocking him to sleep singing to him. He replays the lullaby in his head almost all night even when he's fast asleep. It's actually very peaceful.

He thinks in colors rather than just images. For me he thinks of gold and butterscotch, I can hear his heart race when I come close to him, like you swear he will burst out giggling any minute."

With a muffled chuckle he continued "Emmett, well he doesn't really have an image of Emmett in his head. Just his big white teddy bear."

"Hey I love that bear thank you very much" Emmett mumbled trying to get more comfortable in his seat.

"Alice, well I think he might be confused on Alice, he gets a picture of Tinkerbelle in his head when he thinks of her". I started to giggle before I realized I was beginning to jostle Masen. I gently pressed a cool hand to Masen's cheek to steady him before looking at Edward again urging him to continue. "Rosalie, she's a tough on to explain. He sees her face in bubbles." I looked at him with an eyebrow raised, knowing Rosalie had turned to Edward waiting on an explanation he continued. What I didn't realize was everyone had turned then to hear that tale. "He sees her as so pretty, with beautiful colors all around her kind of like a crystal reflects colors of the rainbow when in sunlight. But every time he reaches out to touch her she pops disappearing. I think that he must assume she's fragile and he must just enjoy watching her from afar."

I looked back to Rosalie and she softly smiled. She was like a crystal, always reflecting this beauty back on you. "Now Esme and Carlisle are interesting. Esme is chocolate milk and Carlisle is books." We both looked over at them as they turned away to hide their gleaming smiles, understanding the private joke. I'd definitely have to get that one out of Esme eventually.

"One thing you have to know though," I looked at Edward I could see the line between his eyes crinkle as he intensified his look at me. "When we stepped into the den of the Volturi tonight", I cringed at that thought having somehow tucked that pain away already inside me, "it was you he was searching the faces for, not me. He was happy to see me of course and I could tell that his heart was beating much faster. But did you not notice when he finally saw you he started to squirm even raised his fist at Jane like he wanted to fight?"

I had noticed but assumed it was just my little man's way of being stubborn and trying to be strong in a very scary situation. "Bella, my beautiful Bella, forgive me if this sounds like a pitiful way of translating what he was trying to say but, he sees you as his savior. You've given up everything for him and he knows it. He holds you up higher than I truly believe you will ever see yourself. Higher than I think even I could see you. You are so much more to him than just his mother. You gave him this beautiful life filled with porcelain fine creatures that watch after his every need and desire. And no matter what the scary moment he KNOWS you will always be the beautiful face he sees around the next corner with loving stretched out arms to snatch him up always protective ready to erase any dread or fear."

I realized I had stopped breathing after having heard all of this. I couldn't believe that even through all of this, the failure I felt at being Masen's mother, he still believed me to be the most important person to his existence there was.

It was then I realized that a tear had rolled down my cheek.

*****Please feel free to review any of my story. I'm open to any form of critique you can give me. Even if you just want to tell me you enjoy or hate my story I'd appreciate any comments (granted constructive would be nice though).*****

**Thank you for reading,**

**Abbie**


	8. Abilities Realized

**Abilities Realized**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Stephenie Meyer or the Twilight series. I own no rights to this story or any of it's characters. This stories is written with no intentions for profit or glory, merely a deep and ever growing love for the characters and the wonderful world of Edward and Bella that Stephenie created. Thank you Stephenie for all that you have contributed to us your fan base!!! ********

_I realized I had stopped breathing after having heard all of this. I couldn't believe that even through all of this, the failure I felt at being Masen's mother, he still believed me to be the most important person to his existence there was. _

_It was then I realized that a tear had rolled down my cheek. _

More startled than anything at this, vampires don't shed tears I had always been told, Edward gently brushed it way. Everyone had seen it, how did that happen.

Edward brushed my skin and I shivered at how cold his hand felt to my skin. Since my change Edward had always seemed so warm to me, both of us the same temperature now. So this change was a shock to me to readjust too. Esme and Alice were kneeling at my side now both of them touching my arm now, almost inspecting me looking for something wrong that could have caused this.

It was only then did I realize that Masen's hand was pressed against my heart. It started softly, that sound I had heard before, assuming it had been Masen's but it felt inside me now. My heart beating. It felt so foreign to me that I had to take a moment figure out what it was.

I was really worried now, my eyes flashing to Edward, then Carlisle pleading silently for an answer. Could it be possible that I was changing back, somehow loosing my vampire abilities? Was this another one of those flukes that only seemed to happen to me? Carlisle knelt down and caressed my hair gently resting his hand on my shoulder. At that moment he felt his fingers tingle, and a slight twinge of pink colored his skin. He grinned. "Edward, touch Bella" he instructed.

It felt odd but all at once everyone had fingers touching parts of my body. Legs, knees, arms, hair, shoulders. Edward had laid his arm over my lap having slid closer. It was like watching the color invade a black and white TV. Everyone started to pink up. Freckles on perfect faces appeared, pink lips seemed to blossom before me and the dark shade that had been forming from lack of feeding under the eyes of my beloved family began to fade. Edwards beautiful green eyes sparkled back at me hinted with a small smile of understanding.

Carlisle then smiling brightly, instructed everyone to remove their hand from me. As they did the perfection all came back, the freckles disappeared, the blush on their lips left and was replaced by the faint tint of pink from their last hunt appeared, and their porcelain skin returned to normal. Edwards beautiful green eyes blended back to their soft butterscotch coloring. It felt like I was loosing a rare emerald as I watched them fade away. But I had always loved his eyes no matter the color.

Carlisle touched Esme's face, "do you feel warmth?" he asked. "No more than how you normally feel to me my love," Esme confessed softly. I blushed at this, feeling like I had just witnessed a very private moment meant for them alone. Everyone seemed to gasp in unison at this. I could feel the heat in my cheeks.

It was strange to feel like recalling a memory from so long ago. Carlisle offered this time a suggestion. "I want to try a small test." He placed my hands gently under Masen so that I was not touching him only cradling him through his sling. He reached down and gently placed Masen's hand back onto his tiny chest, and asked me to lift him away from my chest so that he would not be touching me. I began to ache from missing him the moment he left my body. The flush on my face left, replacing itself again with my marble white complexion. My eyes returned to their normal butterscotch coloring like the rest of my family's normally were. And I no longer could hear my heart beating. I looked up very concerned at Carlisle as he smiled a huge smile. "I believe we have figured out what little Masen's ability is."

I looked confused at Edward as he read Carlisle's mind sharing in the moment before he looked into my eyes explaining, "Masen can enhance past experiences in us. We were all human at one point so he reached into us and found that part and brought it to the top. I'd be willing to guess that with practice he can enhance any past memory and feeling."

I looked down now cradling my small baby back against my body. I felt the return of warmth as he nuzzled against me. How did someone so tiny have such an amazing ability? The tears returned as I cradled him against me gently patting his back. They were not tears of sadness but rather tears of joy. I felt like I was finally reconnected with this beautiful creature sent to bless my existence.

It felt like hours had passed instead of just minutes. All of my family huddled around me watching intensely at the small miracle that I held in my arms.

Of course in true to form Emmett Cullen fashion a low whistle was let out, " ok don't tell me that is another one of his many little abilities right?" He was laughing as he held his nose, "see I told you eventually all human babies don't smell right." Everyone was laughing now not caring how it looked to the rest of the passengers.

"Don't worry about that big old teddy bear my little angel. He's all growl and no bite, he's always did like to pick on the little ones that aren't as able to defend themselves." Casting a quick smirk his way I quickly unbuckled my seat belt and grabbed the baby bag that Edward was handing up to me. I turned to head for the bathroom before entering I pulled an Alice and stuck my tongue out at him before dashing behind the closed door.

I made quick work of changing Masen and redressing him I couldn't help but look down at him admiring the tiny miracle I had helped create. It never really dawned on me that everything I was saying could be heard with ease by my vampire family just a few rows down the isle. It was just normal practice to talk to Masen like he was the only other grown up in the room.

"Alice, Rosalie and Esme don't know that I know it yet but they have a huge welcome home party planned for you. You'll love it. And Emmett he will do that funny dance for you making all those cheek puffing noises you like so much.

Carlisle has a new book for you. He can't wait to get you aside to start reading it to you. I think that Jasper is even looking forward to getting the chance to hold you again. Now that you have this new ability he's excited to try it out and see just exactly how old you have to be before you start learning to control it."

I laughed a warm hearty laugh. It felt like ages ago since I had done that. I picked my fully dressed and dry baby back up and cradled him against my chest. His tiny hands grabbing at my hair burring his face in it before finally settling down. "Your daddy is the best present of all though. He's been working on a brand new lullaby for you. I think if it's possible it's even more beautiful than the first one he wrote. You are a VERY lucky little boy. You have a family of superheroes waiting for the moment to make you smile and love you more than you already are. I truly don't know what we would do or where we would be without them. They are the family I never realized I needed and they will always be the family I will never quite believe I deserve."

I repacked Masen's bag and left the small lavatory. I walked carefully back to my seat stopping off at Emmett's before proceeding. His arms were stretched out to take Masen. "Give me the little stinker. I think it's time for some male bonding time" he grinned a big white grin before tucking Masen safely into the crook of his arm and dragging out the latest edition of Sports Illustrated.

By the time I took my seat he was already explaining the finer points of stealing bases as compared to the more easily accomplished home run. I just rolled my eyes. I sat and snuggled safely against the body of my beautiful husband. His hands caressed my face, my hair down my neck feeling the heartbeat that was just so strong slowly slipping away. The effects of holding Masen were definitely something to get used too.

"Do you have any clue how much I love you my beautiful Bella?" Edward's sweet, cool breath caressed my skin. "Probably about half as much as I love you my handsome, amazing husband." I lifted my head slightly seeking out his lips finding them inviting me in feeling the light brush of his tongue against my lips. Curling my fingers into his hair I knew that if my heart were beating right now it would be pounding so hard it would appear ready to leap right out of my chest. Edward pulled away gently, breaking me from my trance of drinking him. He smiled softly and said "Masen has a new image of Mommy and Daddy" as he pulled me again into his warm embrace.

It was December 24th and all though it was freezing outside when we finally made it home I couldn't have been more warmly wrapped up in the arms of my eternal love. Maybe this Christmas would be the start of a better, easier future.

*****Please feel free to review any of my story. I'm open to any form of critique you can give me. Even if you just want to tell me you enjoy or hate my story I'd appreciate any comments (granted constructive would be nice though).*****

**Thank you for reading,**

**Abbie**


	9. Homecoming

**Homecoming**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Stephenie Meyer or the Twilight series. I own no rights to this story or any of it's characters. This stories is written with no intentions for profit or glory, merely a deep and ever growing love for the characters and the wonderful world of Edward and Bella that Stephenie created. Thank you Stephenie for all that you have contributed to us your fan base!!! ********

We arrived home exhausted if that were possible for vampires. Edward walked into Masen's room to start his bedtime process. I walked slowly to our bedroom knowing exactly what I wanted to find. It was still in it's satin box with a deep blue bow wrapped around it. Alice had given this to me the night after I had awoken a newborn vampire. "Remember make sure to wear it only on the most precious of occasions because it's special" she said with a slight giggle. 

I had my family home, safe, sound, with a precious little boy that had just a few hours ago demonstrated his special and priceless talent to me. I had a family that I adored only a few hundred yards away and a husband that I could never seem to take my eyes off of. For once this felt like absolute heaven on earth. 

I stepped into the shower and quickly washed letting the water run over me trying to relax every inch of me. I got out and quickly dried my hair with a towel. Doing this always made the curls jump out leaving my hair looking a little wild. As I stepped into the very short gown and panties I stopped in front of the mirror to inspect what I had to work with. I only gazed at what I saw. 

I had not been changed for a very long time and part of what made being a vampire so fascinating was the fact that you gained this beauty beyond anything you could ever dream of. But this image was something I could never get beyond. My eyes looked smoky with the gold dancing out at me. My hair fell in long cascades down my body to my trim rounded waist. 

Childbirth gave me the figure I had always wished I had. The tight bodice of the gown gave my cleavage an extra boost which I would definitely have to remember to tell Alice thank you for thinking off. "Note to self reword that before thanking Alice" I laughed. I walked out of the bedroom expecting Edward would have had Masen down and ready for bed but he was not waiting for me in our bed. 

I slipped out of the room standing at the edge of Masen's bedroom before I realized I was listening to a private conversation. "And you have the most beautiful mother in all the world. I knew that before she was changed. She's even more beautiful now but before even the slightest of actions made my heart tremble with needing her. I hope one day son you will find this exact same kind of love so that you will know what I am feeling." 

I peeked in just as he was starting the first verse of Masen's new lullaby. Edwards breath caught in his throat as he looked at me. I stood there, leaning against the edge of the door way one leg crossed casually over the other my hands crossed behind my back, slightly biting my bottom lip. As I looked up at Edward. "I hope I'm not interrupting my love?" 

Edward couldn't speak, for once in his life, at least in all the time I had known him, he literally was speechless. He stood up slowly making sure not to wake Masen. Gently laying him down covering him with the baby blue blanket that Esme had so diligently put together piece by piece. History itself being held in that blanket, everything from a piece of Edwards first blanket, to the dress I wore the first night of hunting after my conversion. 

In a matter of seconds Edward was at my side. I looked up at him seductively through my lowered lashes, I could see his mouth begin to water at the sight of me. I NEVER got tired of this reaction. I loved the butterflies in my stomach that Edward's gaze brought up in me. The slender strap to my gown had slid down my arm just as Edwards mouth began to trace where the strap had been. In a flash Edward had turned on the Scooby Doo nightlight Emmett and Jasper had especially picked out and was back to kissing and nibbling my neck. 

I began to run my fingers down his chest to the waist of his pants slipping my finger tips below the black fabric of his shirt. Before my hands could go much further Edward was backing me out of the room ripping his shirt off over his head. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leapt up into his arms. My legs wrapping around his waist. I began to kiss him passionately, as the light toning of the clock in the hall way began to chime on the 12th time I knew it was Christmas. I began to nibble Edwards neck "it's Christmas morning my love" I said seductively. "Are you going to give me exactly what I wanted for Christmas?" Edwards kiss was branding my body for life. Each place he touched I seemed to catch fire. I looked deeply into his eyes. "I love you more than I could have ever dreamed possible. You are my world and that will never change." Edward carefully carried me into the bedroom closing the doors behind us. I was sure that everyone around us within 3 miles could hear the giggling, the squealing, and finally the low seductive growl I made whenever I had finally won ready to make love to the man I always dreamed of. 

Forever and always making this definitely a turning point for Christmas. 

*****Ok so tell me honestly what did you think? If you made it through all of those chapters surely you have some words of wisdom, or good wishes to pass along to me? I really would like to hear from you!! Please feel free to review any of my story. I'm open to any form of critique you can give me. Even if you just want to tell me you enjoy or hate my story I'd appreciate any comments (granted constructive would be nice though).*****

**Thank you for reading,**

**Abbie**


End file.
